Consequences
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: They had lost someone they would never be able to replace. They were all broken and probably unfixable... Not that they would want to be anyway...


_I wrote this, however I don't actually like it very much. But I decided to post it up anyway to see what you guys think! _

_So yeah like usual I have probably messed up the spelling and grammar will be off in places -_-!_

_But anyway enjoy!_

_R&amp;R_

* * *

**Consequences **

* * *

_**Beep, Beep, Beep.**_

Tyson tried to rub the tears from his eyes but they just kept coming and eventually he just gave up and let them cascade down his face.

"M-maxie?"

He was shaking, badly.

"Max, it's us… you're friends…"

He couldn't believe it. No, not Max! Anyone but Max!

He was his bestfriend!

"J-just hang in there budd-dy you'll be just fine you-u'll see!"

More tears, more shaking.

He had to be alright, he just had to!

He knew he had upset Maxie the earlier, he regretted the things he had said to him. He didn't mean it! He was his bestfriend! He was needed on the team!

_**Beep, Beep, Beep. **_

Ray couldn't believe his eyes.

How did this happen?

Why out of all the people why did it have to happen to Max!

What did he ever do to anyone?! Nothing! Max did nothing; he was the nicest person he had ever met! Max wouldn't even hurt a fly!

He saw the state Tyson was in and he wanted nothing more to go and comfort his friend. However, he wasn't doing much better himself. Kai's face was blank, however Ray knew better then to think he didn't care, hell he was probably having a worse time then Ray was himself. Kenny was beside Tyson, he couldn't see the younger boys face but he could guess he was crying…

He knew Tyson was blaming himself. After all Max had ran off after they had gotten into a pretty harsh row and Tyson had said some very bad things. Which was why Kai had gone to find him, which had left himself and Kenny to calm Tyson down, Ray knew that if anyone could calm down Max it would be Kai. However when they got the call through, that their beloved Max had been hit by a truck…

"Max…"

He prayed to whoever was up there.

"Please be okay…"

He could only hope.

_**Beep, Beep, Beep. **_

What was he going to do?

What will he do?

He had heard what the Doctors had said. He hoped to hell they were wrong, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was going to happen and soon.

They had gotten their as soon as possible, Kai was already their having gone in the ambulance, his hands covered in blood. However it wasn't going to help…

That was why they were allowed in, the doctors couldn't do anything.

These were Max's last few moments… and they were here to witness them as a team.

Would he be able to cope himself?

Would they all be able to cope?

It was happening all too fast…

He dropped his head, as tears slipped from his eyes.

Dizzy wasn't going to much help now, was she?

_**Beep, Beep, Beep. **_

He still had his blood on his hands. _Max's _blood.

It will probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Sure, he would eventually wash it off but it was already stained in his mind, every moment he would be reminded that his blood had been on them.

He should have said something, shouted anything! He should have seen it coming! Anything would have been better than this!

He saw Max as like a younger brother, well not at the beginning but the blond had grown on him.

Damn the driver! Didn't he know how to break?!

Now Max was…

He _knew _what was going to happen.

Any second now.

However, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to cope…

He doubted any of them would.

Maybe they might in a few months of years.

But he wouldn't. He already knew what effect this would have on him.

Yes, any second now.

He at least wanted to chance to say bye.

"Bye Max…" He muttered staring down at his blood stained hands as a tears made it's way down his eye.

_**Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep, Be-BEEPP! **_

…

And like that it was all over.

…

None of them was the same again.

…

Of course Tyson pretended to be okay, but is anyone bothered to look long enough they would be able to see that he wasn't as happy and carefree as they first thought, he was in fact broken.

Whenever people mentioned it, or questioned him about it. He would explain to them that he was fine, he had gotten over it.

However, he wasn't fine, he wasn't over it.

Someone even dared to try and call themselves his bestfriend. Of course, he had to keep up his façade so he joined in happily and jokily while on the inside he just wanted to lash out at the boy, how dare he call himself that! Max was and still is his bestfriend.

…

Ray became quiet and withdrawn.

He spent a lot of time on his own, in his room, looking through old picture of their team. Either that or he could be found high up in the mountains training or meditating. The picture was of a better time, just after their first win as the Bladebreakers at the world championship.

He missed Max; he missed him so much it hurt.

He didn't like to talk about it and that was basically what everyone seemed to ask him. They already knew how it had affected him, so why bother to ask suck trivial questions?

…

Kenny tried to forget.

He erased everything to do with Max. However, it didn't quite work out because every-so-often there would be an article in the newspaper about the once great Beybladeing team, or a video that Dizzy had stored on one of moments as a team, somewhere where he hadn't originally placed it.

There was this one video he found one day, it was off them all at Max's thirteenth birthday. They had given Max his presents, Tyson had tried to eat all the cake, Ray won a game of twister, Max and Tyson tried and surprisingly succeeded at get Kai into a part hat, while Kenny himself had made Max a brand new special launcher for his blade.

It was such a good night, a great memory and Kenny couldn't bring himself to delete the video.

So yes, he tried to forget, he did try.

…

Kai wasn't seen, ever again by his team.

He didn't want to see them again.

He didn't want to hear about them again.

Why?

Because it brought up too many memories

Too much pain, he was broken enough as it was without reminders.

He could still hear Max's cry of pain or the felt the warmth of the blood seeping onto his hands. When he closed his eyes he would see Max's grin, when it was silent he would hear his laugh, when he slept he dreamt of back in that dreadful day in the hospital, or even worse sometime he actually has dreams where Max was happy and grinning, and _alive. _

He already had his own reminders he didn't need more.

Kai looked down at the stone with the name Max's name carved into it and took off his scarf wrapping it stone securing it tightly.

"…I'm sorry Max… Rest in peace."

And with that he walked away, leaving his scarf wrapped around the stone blowing in the wind. However it wasn't the only thing that was there…

There was also a cap resting up against the stone along with a new launcher and headband…

They would never forget their youngest teammate.

They learned the hard way that actions have consequence, some more severe then others…


End file.
